Left Me
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: When Sirius dies, Remus still doesn't want to believe it. But as he looks over old photos of the marauders, realization dawns upon him and tears are shed.


_Hey, my fellow readers!_

 _Here's a sad story I wrote. The Marauders' deaths always hits me VERY HARD, but felt like I should try this. I stepped out of my imagination and comfort zone, and scribbled this for the people who like this type. ...I might've cried a few tears while writing this (hint, hint!). Lol_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 _ **The Houses Competition:**_

 _ **House: Slytherin**_

 _ **Category: Drabble**_

 _ **Prompt: "Folder"**_

 _ **Word Count: 625**_

 _Enjoy...or try to... *cries*_

* * *

Remus was in shock. He still was. He didn't want to talk to anyone, nor did he want to _see_ anyone. He didn't want it to be real. Remus wished that it was all just a dream, that he could wake up and find that it was, in fact, not real, and that Sirius wasn't gone.

First Lily and James...now Sirius? Why did everyone he love have to die? Everyone was slowly leaving him, he was sure of it. They - Sirius, James, and Lily - were his only family - his source of comfort. He didn't have anyone else to go to… and now?

He would never hear Sirius' laugh ringing through the house as the grown man made silly jokes even in the midst of war, just so people could find an easy distraction in his laughter.

He would never hear James teasing and annoying Lily, and her scolding him for being an, "Ut _ter failure!"_ as she had once passionately declared. How they used to fight like cats and dogs, but in the end make up again and love each other even more.

Remus didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to… _live_ anymore. He didn't want Molly's comfort, or anyone else telling him that it would be _alright_. Because it wasn't going to be alright. He knew exactly what he was getting into back then, as he still remembers now. People were going to die, and he was going to keeping losing the people he loved no matter how hard he tried to protect them.

Looking at Harry reminded him of James. From his untidy hair to the untied laces— everything about Harry reminded him of the friend he lost. Even the broken glasses that Remus had often fixed for James made memories come back to him. Harry's green eyes reminded him of a certain red-headed girl who had been his friend throughout his time in hogwarts. Lily had always been there for Remus. She had comforted him when he was stressed, told him that there was more to him than the monster he thought himself as.

So as Remus sat in his chair, his glassy eyes fell to a small folder which he held in his hands. The title read, _Marauders_ , and he slowly lifted the cover and opened it.

It was a photo album, and the first picture showed one of him and the other three marauders. They were in their first year: James was trying to prank Sirius, Peter was watching awkwardly, and Remus himself was shaking his head.

Tears glistened in Remus' eyes as he turned the next page. Sirius had taken the picture. It was of him and Lily in their third year, and the two sat on the common room carpet in front of the fireplace, leaning against the sofa, books scattered all around them. Remus had been reading aloud, but Lily was already asleep, leaning on his shoulder, her red hair thrown messily around both of them.

Remus smiled sadly at the memory. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat.

The next picture was on Lily and James' wedding. Lily was clad in white, and James stood beside her, his arm around her slim figure. Remus was smiling broadly at the camera as he stood beside Lily, happiness overcoming the sadness at that time.

He remembered what Sirius had said that night.

" _No matter what happens, us Marauders will stick together, yeah? Suure, my wittle Prongsie is married, but Marauders never leave each other!"_

That was it. Tears came streaming down Remus cheek. He grabbed the folder and threw it across the room in anger. "You did leave me! You left me alone!" He shouted.

He fell helplessly back on the chair, crying out his pain and grief.

" _Never leave each other?_...You _all_ left me.."


End file.
